Dracmus Esseles
I am but a simple seeker of absolution, guided only by the faith that I will find it.- Dracmus Esseles Dracmus Esseles is a former Resistance Fleet Commodore, who commanded the 5th Battle Group of the Resistance Fleet from just after the Battle of Toprawa until the tragedy at Altar. Prior to taking command of the 5th Battle Group, Dracmus was the first Jedi Knight in recent history to willingly resign his commission to the Jedi Order. Additionally, he is a renowned for his prowess as a fleet officer due in part to his immaculate formal education and force abilities. After his astounding victory at Bandomeer, during Operation Rancor Ballet, Dracmus became a well known figure of the Resistance. Dracmus has two apprentices Kath Don Baptista and Ra Eryl. Early Life Dracmus was born in 65 ABY in Rhire, Rhinnal. His father, also named Dracmus, was hero of the planet’s most recent civil war and newly elected to the planet’s highest governing council at the time of Dracmus’ birth. Tragically, Dracmus’ mother died giving birth; because of this Dracmus and his father never had a relationship, and thus Dracmus spent the majority of his childhood in off world prep schools. At age 16, he returned to Rhinnal, where he attended the Dunsuun Priory, studying history and public administration. He was unpopular in school, for his father who was now Prime Minister had become an unpopular ruler; he was also a remarkably reserved young man. He graduated at age 20, first in his class. Also, while at the Dunsuun Priory he had been a champion fencer, having been tutored in the blade since early childhood. Just days after graduating, Dracmus was called by a strange dream to Dathomir. Rather than return to his father’s home, Dracmus borrowed a significant endowment of money from his father and bought passage off the planet. Within the week, Rhinnal, a planet of the cusp of Neutral and Praetorian space would be annexed by the Praetorian government; it ruling council was executed, minus Dracmus’ who had conspired with the Praetorians. For betraying his people, Dracmus’ father was named provincial governor of the entire sector. The Jedi Dracmus was among the first of nearly a 100 recipients of the strange dream to arrive at Dathomir. He came to understand that he was sensitive to the force, and that he would be trained in the ways of the Jedi. He took to this training under the tutelage of Devyth Anon like a man dying of thirst to a stream of fresh water. His talent and sensitivity quickly made him a stand out among the students, but also hindered his development in that it made him overconfident. Dracmus remained an unpolished stone among the ranks of the Jedi padawans of Dathomir for sometime. He was nearly taken as the apprentice of Gnaen Quintarus, but wasn't because of Gnaen's fear that Dracmus would fall to the darkside. After more than a year of formal training, under the tutelage of several masters, most significantly the gatekeeper likeness of Republic Era Jedi Sora Bulq from his Jedi Holocron, Dracmus passed the Jedi trials at Telos. He was made a knight of the Jedi Order by Jedi Master Caedmon Cato. Military Service At the Battle of Toprawa, Dracmus took command of a Chiss vessel known as Csilla’s Fire. Though the ship, like most others at Toprawa, was lost Dracmus was highly praised for his performance at its helm. Subsequently, he took a post as Commodore, in charge of flotilla of capital ships; most significantly his flag ship the [[Myrmidon]], which would become the 5th Battle Group of the Resistance Fleet. In doing so, Dracmus resigned his commission to the Jedi, after Caedmon Cato’s decree that Jedi could take post in no formal military. After a vote of no confidence in Caedmon Leadership failed, Dracmus scornfully resigned. Dracmus would become a well known figure of the Resistance, when most Resistance officers were losing battles, he managed to win astounding victories at Bandomeer, Donovia, and Obroa Skai in what was called Operation Rancor Ballet. His brazen military style made him an unpopular officer among the high ranking officials. However, he became beloved by his men, and the general public. He criticized the Resistance leadership harshly and often particularly for “wasting” forces of Kashyyyk and refusing to “unite the fronts” by revisiting Gala. At Altar, the 5th Battle Group, along with the entirety of the Resistance Fleet participated in massive space battle that took place outside the station. Dracmus’ 5th battle group, like all battle groups, suffered heavy losses. After Altar, the and the subsequent death of trillions the galaxy over, Dracmus opted to go with the crew of the Myrmidon to his home world, Rhinnal, to resettle rather than join the Jedi on Endor. Ex Nihilo Dracmus and the crew of the Myrmidion build a settlement on Rhinnal, which they named in Ex Nihilo, or “Out of Nothing.” Dracmus as the settlement’s prefect oversaw its growth for exactly a year to more than 100,000 refugee inhabitants. He resigned, on the settlement’s first anniversary, and again left his home world for a loftier pursuance- to, perhaps, rejoin the ranks of the Jedi Order. Personality Dracmus is a renowned for his quiet but strong demeanor. He is talented swordsman, despite his preferred affinity as a scholar. He possesses one of the only known holocrons in the galaxy, one incompletely forged by Jedi Master Sora Bulq prior to the Clone Wars (and his own eventful fall to the dark side.) Though he is a very astute and deeply religious man, Dracmus is considered something of a rogue by his fellow Jedi. His convictions on more than one occassion made him very near to walking a dark path. The Force Dracmus is very talanted Jedi, in part due to his over zealous, religious like devotion to training and meditation. His immaculate education, as a graduate of the Dunsuun Priory, and formal training in the blade prior to his Jedi apprenticeship were great advantages he had over the other students of the Dathomir class. Dracmus is noted to have a particularly keen active and passive sense of foresight, a trait which defined the bravdo of his command of the 5th Battle Group during the civil war. He also has dispalyed better than average skill in dominating the minds of the weak, be it implanting thoughts in there head or making the see, hear, and feel things that are not there as naturally as there own senses convey reality. And though it is forbidden for jedi to dabble in certain uses of the force, Dracmus has experimented in using the force to expel and exert destructive forces; though he is by no means, yet, proficient. ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database